fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood God Slayer Magic
Wood God Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic and a sub-catagory in God Slayer Magic. It is used by the Sentinel member Quintus Vzdokh who acquired it somehow. Similar to Sky God Magic, this type of magic has healing properties using the magical energies from the earth. Also like its dragon counterpart it can also take in sunlight and use it as magical energy too. Description As it name implies, Wood God Slayer Magic utilizes the element of wood. Quintus can create various structures of wood for attacks or defense. Along with wood he can also incoporate plants along with wood for the same purpose as well as restore his energy too. In some cases it is also similar to the Lost Magic Great Tree Arc, in which Quintus can merge with the earth via wood to move to a location faster. He can also cause existing plants and woods to grow, change shape and move too. This can all be done at a quicker pace if he attaches himself to underground roots, allowing him to link to existing wood and thus can activate his spells faster. He can even manipulate wood created by other mages too. Unlike some of the other God Slayer type magic, Wood God Slayer Magic seems to be better suited for being used against large forces or in large areas. Quintus can make hundreds or thousands of trees or roots of different sizes pop out of the ground and attack multiple enemies or overwhelm an army quickly. He has also shown to be able to create large wooden structures quickly by using already existing wood or growing his own wood from the ground beneath him. Another feature of this magic is that he, Quintus, cannot just turn parts of his body into wood, but different types of wood too, making his attacks stronger. A unique feature of this magic is that the wood that Quintus uses can suppress magic. Quintus explains that since this magic utlizes the vast magic of the earth, the wood bindings consume the magic of their target slowly, though the process can quicken if the target tries to use his or her magic to escape. However the effectivness of this depends on how strong the binding is as well as how much magic the target releases. Spells Basic Spells Wood God's Bellow: The basic God Slayer spell. After inhaling deeply, the user releases a torrent of thousands of sharp wood splinters. These shards of wood are very sharp and powerful, capable of even cutting through solid steel and magical armor, with the latter receving minor damage. Wood God's Wooden Tendrils: Quintus's common spell for long-range, this attack can be used in different ways. The spell basically launches multiple thick wooden tentacles at the opponent, with the front either being flat or to look like the tip of a spear. Quintus can launch these tentacles from either the ground, trees or even his own body, mostly his arms in the latter option. These tentacles can be used to attack an opponent, intending to impale or push them back, ensnare the enemy by wrapping around their body or to distract them, allowing Quintus to attack. *'Wood God's Wooden Hands:' A variant of its parent's spell as well as more powerful. As the name implies, instead of the front being flat or pointy, it is instead formed to look like large hands. Basically the spell can be used in the same manner as the parent spell but it has a better effect due to the hands being able to grab onto an opponent, allowing the binding to be done faster and easier, or to form the hands into fists for better damage. Wood God's Wood Dome Wall Lock: Quintus summons several square shaped wood poles out of the ground either around himself or the enemy. If around himself then this spell can be an effective defense against enemy attacks and if around an opponent it can capture them and drain them of their magic slowly. Quintus can also increase the magic within the wood used redirct an enemy's attack as well as be strong enough against spells to stop an enemy from escaping if used to capture them. Wood God's Iron Bark Arm: '''Quintus turns his arm, along with the sleeve and other objects attached to said arm, into wood made from iron bark. This makes him capable of fighting in melee since the iron bark allows Quintus to either severly bruise his opponent or leave deep scratches on their body. The arms can also be extended for range-attacks too. Advanced Spells '''Grand Structure: Ten Thousand Prayers of the High Oak Monk: Quintus's most powerful spell. To initiate it he must put his hands together in front of his face with his eyes close, giving the impression that he's praying. Then, by linking to numerous underground roots, which connect to dozens of trees and other existing wooden structures, he pulls them down into the ground. Once he's ready, with the wood he gathered and the ones he creates he summons a massive wooden figure of titanic proportion that has thousands of hands sticking out of its back with two hands in their normal position in a praying form. Quintus is usually on top of this figure, standing on the head. This way he can control it easily when it moves and fights. Its size, which appears to be greater then that of a mountain, along with its countless hands, makes it a devastating force to be reckon with. Some say that even a dragon would be hard press against such a force. Grand Structure: Sacred Redwood Gate: This is Quintus's greatest spell used for capture and sealing. Upon activation, one or several red wooden torii will appear out of the ground around the target. Moving at great speed so the target can't react, the torii slam down on top of the target, pinning them to the ground tightly so they can't escape. The torii are made of special type of redwood that is constantly powered by the magic from the earth as well as suppressing or stealing the target's magic and stamina. Sometimes Quintus can redirect this magic/stamina to himself to renergize himself. The number and size of the torii depends on the target and the more designed the torii means implies on the power of the target too. Category:Primarch11 Category:Lost Magic Category:Godslayer Category:Slayer Magic